Conturbatio
by Tokyo-Milk
Summary: Izaya's power is turned against him, leaving him utterly crushed. When Shizuo runs into the informant in such a broken state, he acts with a kindness that Izaya never knew he had. Rapefic; be warned! (ONESHOT)


**Title:** Conturbatio

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Mob x Izaya, Shizuo x Izaya

**Summary: **Izaya's power is turned against him, leaving him utterly crushed. When Shizuo runs into the informant in such a broken state, he acts with a kindness that Izaya never knew he had.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! or any of the characters ^^''

**Warning:** Contains rape & violence.

**AN: **Hello again ^^'' I want to apologize in advance for this fic. I trod on a sensitive subject and am now feeling bad ;_; Well yes, in this short story, Izaya gets raped by gangsters... Please try to understand though, because my focus is more on the aspect of dealing with the pain and weakness with the help from someone who cares... Apologies and warnings aside, I really like the air between Shizuo and Izaya in the story, so I may make a short, or even long, multi-chapter sequel when I finish my kink meme prompt fills xD Please review, I love hearing from readers! o3o Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Conturbatio:<em>

_Latin Noun_

_Disturbance, Dismay, Confusion_

"Stop." Izaya's previously mocking expression darkened into a frown.

"Stop?" The man smirked, clearly enjoying the power he held over the informant. "Why? You didn't think Awakusu-kai could get away with murdering twelve of our best men, did you?"

"Like I said, I had nothing to do with that! If you have an issue with them, then take it up with Shiki-san… Just get your filthy hands off me!" Izaya cried out, any attempt at further mocking the men who surrounded him lost with the knowledge of his unfortunate situation. He struggled using whatever strength he could manage, kicking violently as the men held him down against the cold pavement. The alleyway shut out a good deal of light from the surrounding city, making it even harder to get a glimpse at the men's faces and with his cellphone smashed to pieces under their feet and seven large men pinning him down, Izaya knew he was in a _very_ bad situation.

"Heard you raped some blonde chick a few days ago," one of the men holding him down muttered awkwardly. Eyebrows raised, Izaya stopped his struggling and listened, trying to calm the incessant shivering up and down his spine as he lay on the ground. "The incident was all over the news. But they said she wouldn't reveal who did it. Rumors on the street finally got some evidence that it was you, in the form of a witness. Which would be me." He grinned menacingly at Izaya, showing a row of yellow teeth as he waited for a response.

"It wasn't rape. She asked me to do it," Izaya stated calmly. But this brought a furious punch to his cheek from the stronger man, clearly exhibiting the girl's meaning to him. "You know her?" Unwilling to bear the pain, Izaya quickly continued talking.

"Yeah, you liitle shit! I know her well enough to be sure that she wouldn't fuck a bastard like you!"

Clearly he did not know her as well as he thought he did.

The girl _had_ actually asked to have sex with him. She was one of Izaya's clients, in fact. It was on a regular cloudy day that she pulled him into an alleyway and demanded he fuck her senseless. Though surprised, Izaya gladly took the opportunity. Why not? His constant sexual frustration had been bothering him, and though he had no intention of wasting his time with a relationship, why pass up what was right in front of you?

He did, however, find it hard to climax. Not that the sex had been bad or anything, but Izaya had still needed to searched for a thought regarding a person… a situation… anything that was erotic enough to get him off, and when he could find nothing, he settled for just feeling the pleasure. Hell, he hadn't even been hard until she had shoved his cock in her mouth.

The men continued to wait for a response from the informant who struggled inwardly between the temptation to piss them off and the wiser choice of staying quiet.

"She was a great fuck," Izaya smirked.

'_Ah. Dammit.'_

Cursing himself for his love for angering people, he hurriedly braced himself for the incoming punches. However, the man did not immediately attack Izaya. The informant waited nervously, and shivered when the man's lips began to tilt upwards into a manic grin.

"If you like fuckin' so much, then you won't mind when I show you the time of your fuckin' life."

"…Eh?"

The men clutched Izaya's body tighter as he began to struggle harder, eyes quickly changing their reddish glow from annoyance to fear. If they were planning on doing what he thought they were, he had no intention of letting it happen.

His angry movements gradually became more desperate, flinging his arms and legs in all directions in hopes of landing a blow on one of them so that they'd perhaps beat him up and leave him passed out. However, the men appeared completely unaffected as one began unhooking the informant's belt.

"No… No… STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Izaya's words were angry, but his quivering voice gave away the fear that seeped through his veins. Hundreds of thoughts dashed through his head, but not one was even slightly useful to escape the situation. Seven men, far stronger than he, were holding him down as they tugged clumsily at his trousers, and he could do nothing but watch it happen.

'_Shit… What the fuck do I do!'_

Though his thoughts were coherent, the only noise that exited Izaya's throat was a series of panicked shouts, muffled by a dirty sock that had been shoved violently in his mouth. He willed himself to pass out. He wished one of them would hit him over the head with something so that he at least wouldn't have to remember anything. But the sensation of cold, clammy hands digging their nails into his now-exposed rear proved he wouldn't be so lucky.

Izaya tried everything he could think of; most of it involving violent thrashing, and when he found nothing else, he simply settled for screaming. He would have happily eaten his pride to be saved by a random stranger, regardless of how weak it would make him look in the eyes of his beloved humans. But no matter how loud he forced his voice to cry out, no one passed by, and no help came.

One man kicked him in the face, claiming that his muffled shouts were annoying. At the same time, another allowed his tongue slowly slide up Izaya's half-exposed back, leaving the informant with a disgusting, nauseating feeling burning through the pit of his stomach.

When he finally felt something violently shove its way inside, Izaya was sure he had never screamed so loud. Why was no one coming? He was being raped in an alley in one of the most populated cities in the world… Yet no one seemed to notice any of his cries. Not one of his beloved humans noticed him.

Tears began to well in the corners of his scarlet eyes at the unbearable pain. It felt as though someone was slowly and cruelly ripping him apart from the inside, his thoughts confirmed when he smelled the familiar stench of blood wafting through the air.

'_Why is this happening…? Why… Someone… Why isn't anyone…'_

His helpless thoughts finally brought him over the edge of his strong emotional barrier, and tears, unshed for years, began to stream heavily down his face as he continued to scream, voice muffled by the cotton wedged in the back of his mouth.

'_I'm going to die…'_

Izaya was sure his life was over. Even if the gangsters didn't kill him when they were finished, he would probably bleed to death before he could make it out of the alleyway.

He was alone.

And no one was coming to help him.  
>Through all the gravity of the situation, Izaya realized that with his death, no one would truly miss him. In fact, all the people he had played like pawns would probably shed tears of joy at the news. Celty would be pleased to not have to deal with him anymore. Shiki would be disappointed in losing such a skilled informant, but would move on almost instantly. Shinra and the others may feel a bit somber, but it would fade quickly. After all, Izaya had never really had friends. He became close with those whom he could easily use, and tossed them in the trash when he was done with them.<p>

Even if his version of love was different from most people's, Izaya could still say he had loved. He loved human beings. He loved them so much, but his love was unrequited. It had always been, and he had truly looked forward to the day where his humans would finally love him back, despite being unsure of when that would occur. It was true that most people would be happy to hear he was gone, and it honestly hurt, knowing he would die without his love for humanity being returned.

And then there was Shizuo.

He would probably be the happiest of all.

Izaya almost smiled at the thought of the monster he despised so much returning hazily to his mind. He tried to picture Shizuo's face when he would hear the wonderful news, but the sudden feeling of pleasure spreading through his shaking body tore his mind from the blond bodyguard. He stared through red, watering eyes at the ground in disbelief.

Disgusting.

How could he ever find something like this arousing?

"Look. The little fucker's getting off on this!" One of the men flicked Izaya's semi-erect cock with a dark chuckle.

"You want more then?"

Izaya shook his head violently, wide-eyed with fear. But the men, finding it entertaining, began to violate him with even more force. Saliva dripped down his chin, mixing with the tears that flowed rapidly from his tightly closed eyes. He could feel his mind fading in and out, well aware that he was about to pass out as he tried to forget the pleasurable feeling building up in his chest.

It took only one quick grab at his stiff cock for Izaya to reach his climax. Back arched, he moaned loudly into the cotton stuffed against his throat, spraying cum all over the floor below him before slowly going limp. He hated himself for it, but it felt amazing. It was unsettling how arousing it felt to be thrust into despite the pain, which had by now become a faded numbness at the back of his mind. The men laughed, appearing to be far from finished as they continued forcefully pounding into him. However, Izaya's already hazy mind could not handle any more of the exhaustion, the pain and the pleasure that pulsed through him. He slowly allowed his eyes to shut, blacking out on the filthy pavement underneath him.

When he awoke covered in bruises, blood and semen, the men had vanished and he had been left completely naked. His eyelids were heavier than they had ever been, and he struggled to open them and take in his surroundings. He was in the same place he had been violated in… and the sky was now dark. With a nervous gaze, he painfully moved his neck to see a small pool of blood coated his lower half. There were also multiple marks that had most likely been made with a knife scattered across his chest and limbs.

Izaya lay on the disgusting ground, wanting to cry and shrivel away into nothingness, but tears refused to fall. His eyes had already been drained of the life's supply of tears he had been given but had never bothered to use before today.

It took everything he had not to pass out again as he weakly dragged himself across the rough pavement, smearing a mix of red and white colors against his body and the ground as he struggled with the pain searing through him. The closest item of clothing was his favorite fur-trimmed jacket, untouched despite the violent acts that its owner had experienced. Forcing himself upwards, Izaya clumsily pulled the jacket over his shoulders, unable to lift his bruised arms enough to properly squeeze them into the sleeves.

'_What do I do now…?'_

The thought was torturous. Izaya had no idea what to do with such a shaken version of himself. It surprised him that his untouchable persona could be destroyed so easily by a bunch of thugs with a stupid grudge against him. But the most painful memory was how he had enjoyed a part of it. He disgusted himself. For the first time in his life, he had truly wanted to erase his pathetic existence from this planet.

"Yeah don't worry about it… No just a shortcut back to my apartment…"

A familiar voice suddenly shook him away from his miserable thoughts. That gruff voice only belonged to one person. His worst enemy's heavy footsteps appeared to be headed towards Izaya at an alarmingly fast pace. He tried desperately to pull himself out of sight, terrified of what would happen if Shizuo found him weak and unstable in a dark alleyway at night, but he hadn't a bit of energy in his damaged body.

'_Fuck it. I was probably gonna die by Shizu-chan's hands anyway, so what does it matter if it's now...'_

Giving up, he collapsed against the cement, hoping that, with a little luck, the tall blond man wouldn't notice him in his rush through the unlit alley. But when the footsteps stopped suddenly, he knew that possibility had just been ruled out.

"Holy... Fuck… Hey! Are you okay?" Shizuo's concerned voice closed in on Izaya, who lay unmoving below him, playing dead in hopes of the man leaving before given the opportunity to discover who was actually in front of him, broken and ruined. Of course, being Shizuo, he quickly went to feel Izaya's pulse, giving the informant's act away, and when the blond bent down closer to the other man, Izaya thought he had definitely heard Shizuo's breath stop.

"…Izaya…?"

"Yes?" A cold reply escaped Izaya's lips as he slowly opened his scarlet eyes and stared blankly at the other man.

"…What the fuck happened to you, bastard?" Though his words were far from friendly, Shizuo's voice wavered, eyes wide with shock.

"Why do you care?" Izaya replied bluntly. It didn't matter if Shizuo killed him now. It would be better than waiting to find out if he, himself would later want to end his own disgusting life. "Is it surprising? To see that someone besides Shizu-chan could beat me up? Or maybe you are just far too happy to see me so vulnerable?"

He slowly sat himself up, trying to hide his exposed body from his enemy. He especially didn't want Shizuo to notice the semen all over his torso, and pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders. With a forced smirk he continued, "You know, Shizu-chan, you could kill me right now while I'm weak. I would drop off the face of the planet in a second, and you and everyone else would be free of all the misfortune I have brought about. Doesn't that sound tempting? Don't you want to crush my throat to pieces with those large hands of yours?"

"…You…" Shizuo reached out, allowing his fingertips to softly brush against the other man's cheek as he stared, expression unreadable, at the informant. But the light touch caused Izaya to flinch, and as the informant's eyes began to widen in fear, he suddenly felt he was once more surrounded by those men. Being beaten… being violated… Resisting the urge to scream, he clutched his beloved jacket tighter and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to escape the haunting memories replaying in his mind.

"…Izaya…" A sorrowful voice quickly brought him back to reality. Izaya hesitantly peered up from the ground to see Shizuo gazing at the other with dejection glinting in his caramel-colored eyes.

Izaya scowled and hissed, "Don't fucking look at me. I don't want your pity. If you aren't going to kill me then get out of here."

Shizuo's expression did not change, even with the informant's familiar rudeness that had always infuriated the blond. Bothered by the other's thoughtful stare, Izaya opened his mouth once more to shout something ruder, but fell silent at the unfamiliar feeling of large arms coating his shivering, naked body.

'_What is he doing…?'_

If he were his usual self, this moment of pure glory would have been priceless, and perfect for torturing Shizuo with later on, but for some reason, Izaya felt himself relax in his enemy's soft grip. With a weak sigh, he allowed his body to lean against Shizuo's. His arm slowly climbed up to clutch at the man's black bartender vest, grip tightening as he absorbed the comforting warmth emanating from the other's body.

"….No one came…." he muttered softly, eyes cast at his exposed knees, bruised and bleeding.

"…Sorry…?"

"No one came," Izaya choked out. Ignoring the warning signs blaring through his mind, he softly pressed his face into Shizuo's shoulder. Now that he didn't want them anymore, he felt tears approaching, and tried with everything he had to push them away.

"…You can, uh, cry…. If you want…"

Izaya chuckled at Shizuo's ridiculous words. Did that protozoan even know what he was doing? …Did Izaya know what he was doing?

_'What now…?' _he asked himself, and for the first time in years, Izaya was truly unsure of what was to come.


End file.
